Pizza delivery!
by doctor.rainbowpuke
Summary: what happens when you give a writer a one word prompt? this weird thing! well...hiccup works at a pizza parlor whereas jack, lives with his adoptive family. cuteness and stuff. (slight Phan, i couldn't help myself sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: side note before the story: Hi. please excuse the technical difficulties from before and thank you ladipretender for telling me that it hiccuped. (hehehe... _**hiccup**...)_

* * *

"HICCUP!" Yells Stoick from the kitchen. "Coming!" I shouted ringing up the next customer as fast as he could.- 'you're probably wondering what's going on, well, I am Hiccup, I work at this pizza place called berk's pizzeria, I hate my job, and my life. I have no friends and yes, my name is Hiccup. That name isn't uncommon for my ancestors, 'Hiccup' generally is what the vikings called the runt of the litter, so I bet you can guess what I look like. I'm about as scrawny as a toothpick, with horrid brown hair that never goes where I want it to, vomit-green eyes, and the same green sweatshirt I never take off. I never take it off because it is so baggy it hides my lanky frame, and covers the cuts on my wrists. Yes I cut, no I'm not suicidal, yet.- 'You know, not all people who cut are suicidal, and not all suicidal people cut. Not all people that suffer from depression wear the color black, and not all people who wear black are depressed. Now enough about me, I wanna hear about you! wait, never mind, you all probably clicked on this fic to hear about a cute story of me meeting some dashing man, kissing passionately, but no smut, just the fluff. You're probably looking for some sappy love story, not a useless toothpick complain about his problems...' present-time-hiccup blabbered on. 'ANYWAY, thank you for that detour Hiccup, lets get back to the story.' The writer cut him off. 'wait, where were we Hiccup?' *Hiccup points to a line in the composition notebook* 'ah yes'- "I hurriedly rush to the back room and find Stoick holding keys and several pizzas, "awww come onnn!" I groan. "Now now hiccup, i'll even carry the pizzas to the truck for you." Stoick said. this actually changed things, usually when I had to carry them himself, I dropped them or if I went out the front of the pizza place, someone tripped him."- AGAIN with the bullying from my own cousin...' present-tense-Hiccup groaned. 'Hiccup let me finish reading! 'okay, okay, fine…' he said plopping back down in his chair. 'now, as I was saying earlier'- "usually someone tripped him, most of the time it was his main bully, his own cousin Snotlout. Stoick smiled and started walking towards the back door, "thanks, for- ya' know, carrying those for me." I said as we made our way outside. "no problem, now I've noticed what Snotlout does to you, and I'll be sure to have a word with him the next time I see him, alright?" at this point I was positively beaming, "thank you so much sir!" I said wrapping my arms around Stoick's middle, not able to reach all the way around because of my short arms and Stoick's big build. "no need to call me sir!" I was still beaming as I got into the delivery truck with the pizzas,"- 'oh and there's one thing you might need to know…' -"thanks, dad." I smiled. Stoick smiled, "I love you son, be careful." Stoick warned as I started the car. "I love you too dad, and i promise." and with that I drove off with the list of addresses.

* * *

A/N: HI! I'm Isa, this account is actually my boyfriend's account. yes yes i know, i might have been the one to convince him to make it, also SIDE NOTE!: yes yes i know, I tried something... _different_. *GASP* yes I did go there! I put myself and the characters into a room to read hiccup's _journal_ that has the exact events of that day in it! also ANOTHER SIDE NOTE!: my boyfriend will be added too at a later time. (lots of people will come and go.)

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT WRITER'S WORDS AND ACTIONS, THAT'S BECAUSE I _AM_ THE WRITER!

M'kay bye! 3


	2. small notice

Hey guys, its Isa. I have a few things to explain...

1) Jake and I are not dating anymore, we decided we are more friends than... That.

2) My name is now Kai. (I'm genderfluid.)

3) I am also gay. (One of the reasons jake and I broke up.

Thanks for reading the small stories I put on here, and as always... STAY FABULOUS!

XD

I WILL CONTINUE TO POST CHAPTERS THOUGH!


	3. Chapter 2

I had seven deliveries, _seven!_ that's a lot of deliveries for one night, but I was determined to make my father happy.

My first delivery was to what I thought was some frat party, where this guy named Dan and his flatmate/boyfriend Phil opened the door. As it turns out it was not some frat party, just a night in with the both of them were in having a good time playing video games and doing whatever. I could barely hear the soundtrack to sonic the hedgehog over the music turned up, I think the band playing the music was called muse, but I don't remember cause they both had a lot to talk about weirdly. We lightly chatted and became acquaintances, they gave me their numbers and promised to hang with me sometime. My second delivery was to this house that had some yelling coming from inside, I knew that I never ever should invade someone's privacy but after the second voice, that of a woman's chimed in in the yelling, I had to investigate. I crawled stealthy to their window, that was open, and peered in, I saw something that horrified me. There was a boy, around my age who had pure white hair just standing there, taking every bad thing said about him with no signs of fear on his face. Then there were his parents, they were shouting every insulting slang for abusing the word "gay" in the books, I was shocked. Only when the father raised his fist did I turn to run to the door when I heard it, 'EMMA!' came from the white haired teen, 'EMILY!' came from the mother, a loud thump, and the blow came from the father. I slowly turned around and stood in shocked silence at the scene before me. The little girl who had been hiding in the hallway had jumped in the way of her brother being hit, she was now in her brother's arms as he grabbed his bag next to him and something off the shelf and dashed outside. "S-sir, your pizza." I said slightly shaking. He just grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the delivery truck, I dropped the pizza in the process. "drive us to the hospital, please." He asked tending to the bleeding cut on the little girl's forehead. I started the truck and drove a little above the speed limit, but made in to the local ER in time. The drive there was silent until we got into the emergency room where the boy was separated from the little girl, she was rushed into the back room still unconscious. We weren't allowed into the back room until she woke up, so we sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. the boy groaned and put his head in his hands, I just put my hand on his back.  
_

A/N: I know, I know. "That's not realistic!" and, "Are you kidding?!" and also the usual; "are you 8?" IM FREKIN 13! OKAY?! whew, okay yes I know, I wrote this chapter LAST YEAR though, So it is crap, I get it. :'( Sorry for the disappointment. Honestly I don't remember how this chapter goes... I shall read it too! XP Bye now! (See ya when I update next!)


	4. Chapter 3!

A/N: Thanks "Meepers"! I did realize it looked crappy, but I didn't know how to fix it. So I read some Phanfiction and it helped! NOW IT LOOKS SOOOO FANCY! :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you all can send me constructive criticism too! until next chapter, adios amigos!

I put my hand on his back, he looked up at me.

"Don't you have pizzas to deliver or something better to do?" He asked quietly almost as if he didn't want me to hear him.

"No, i'd rather not, plus you look like you shouldn't be left alone." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for the ride here, but how much did you see?" he asked me hesitantly. I looked down and took my hand away,

"Not much, I got there right before the screaming began, I heard-"- my voice got caught in my throat. 'Writer, can you read this?' I asked. *sniffles* 'sure Hic, I can read that I think… *sniffle* 'ugh, you're crying too much already Isa, hey Jack, can you help me?' I yell. 'coming one *sniffles* sec...' Jack replies. 'UGGGHHH! YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF BABIES!' The writer grabs the journal and starts reading *clears throat* -"I heard them call you… bad things…"

I looked down with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. I heard a quiet sniffle, so I pulled him into my chest and let him cry it all out.

"T-th-they kicked me o-out…" He stuttered quietly.

"shhh… it'll be alright… everything will be just fine…" He looked up at me with red eyes and whispered,

"But I have no where to go, and I can't let Emma go back."

I thought for a moment, "Stay with me, I'm sure my dad will be okay with it, is that okay with you?"- 'Johnlock Johnlock' sang the writer's friend Matilda as she waltzed into the room. 'GODDAMMIT MATILDA! DO NOT INTERRUPT THIS STORY!' screeched the writer, turning to her friend. 'HEY NOW, JOHNLOCK IS WHERE IT IS!' she beat back almost instantly. 'you're right, the ship sails itself, but not as much as phan does!' she said turning to her friend. They squeal and fangirl over stuff for a few minutes until, 'ummmm…. isa? aren't we supposed to be telling a story?' asks Hiccup. 'right, right. okay… where were we?' she says looking up from the book. 'the part where hiccup says I can stay with him.' Jack replies from the corner. 'riiight….' *clears throat again*- "-is that's okay with you?"

I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes, "That would be great." he said giving me one last hug before he pulled away.

"I have to check something, can you watch it with me? I don't think I can watch it alone." he says digging in his bag.

"Sure, what is it may I ask?" he looks at me and holds up a camera,

"Video evidence of what happened." he said smiling. This is the first time I've seen him smile and I want to see that smile, I want to be the cause of it, his smile is brighter and whiter and more beautiful than mine could ever be. It really is contagious, and I love it.- 'did i mention i am gay?' hiccup snorts from his chair. 'smooth... ' mumbles Matilda. 'also that's why I cut.' hiccup says looking down. 'even smoother...' says Matilda even louder. 'really guys?' says the writer. 'yes really!' says jack wrapping his arms around hiccup's shoulders. 'okay, okay, fine. let's keep reading now.'- "That's excellent! you have proof that he attempted to hit you and you can-" he looks at me and his smile fades.

"oh, you don't want anything to happen to him do you." he shakes his head as tears well up in his eyes.

"Maybe we could just see if it recorded the whole thing." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

He opened the camera and turned it on, the first thing we saw was his face.

[this is the format for the video]

he hesitated for a moment then pressed play. ["Hey guys! So today I thought I could do something a little special for you all, I shall, drum roll please…"]

That's when he moved the camera towards a figure next to him, his sister.

["Thank you Emma, I am coming out to my parents for you all!" Emma went wide-eyed and looked at her brother in surprise. "You're gonna come out to papa?!" she whisper shouted. He just chuckled and looked at her, "Of course silly! he needs to know sometime, so why not now?" He said plastering a grin on his face. She giggled and turned her focus back on the camera. "Okay Emma, here's how we're gonna do it, you'll hide around the hall corner while I come out to mom and dad in the living room." she looked at him, "why am I hiding?" she asked. he simply replies, "Because this is gonna take place after your bedtime." they both grin while jack goes to turn off the camera.]

Jack sniffles, and presses the next button, we see his face again but with a different background.

[Okay guys I'll call my parents into the room soon, but just wish me luck!" he grins and turns around and walks to the center of his living room. "Mum? Dad?" he calls. "What is it?" called his dad's rough voice. "I have something to tell you and you need to come here!" There was a sound of a thrown open door and rough footsteps down the stairs. Then you see his dad appear on screen, his father has snowy white hair and a beard, big tattoos on his arms with the words 'naughty' and 'nice' on them. To be honest he looks like Santa. "What now Jack." he grumbles, Wife appearing at his side. Now his wife looked almost like polar (heh) opposites, she had rainbow dyed hair and a colorful sundress on. You can still see a small girl hiding around the corner, listening in on the conversation. "Well, mum. dad. I wanted to tell you, I'm gay. Now I completely understand any reaction you can have, I just want to tell you I love you no matter what you do." Jack finished, still looking rigid. "I appreciate you telling us this but, YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I CAN REACT THE WAY I WANT TO REACT!" Shouts his father. "NORTH IS RIGHT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST COME UP TO US IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOVIE AND CHANGE YOURSELF WITH A STUPID DECISION YOU MADE!" The mother shouts. "IT'S NOT A CHOICE! I WAS BORN LIKE THIS!" Jack shouts back. "NO YOU WEREN'T BORN LIKE THIS, YOU WERE BORN AS MY PERFECT ANGEL CHILD, NOT ONE OF _THEM_!" His mother screamed back. "YOU'RE JUST A *Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!* shouts his father.]

(the video didn't say bleep, I just couldn't write down what they said.) I was shocked, appalled at what they said to him. he was their SON for the gods sakes! Why would they treat him like that? Back to video…

["WELL I'M SORRY YOU THINK YOUR SON IS SPAWN OF SATAN!" Jack yelled. "WELL YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!" shouted North. *MORE BLEEPING* Jack just stood there taking every mean word thrown at him. That's when you saw me creep to the window.]

"Is that you in the background?" Jack turned to me.

"Yeah, maybe... " I looked down, blush rising to my cheeks.

"You really only go there for the end, didn't you?" He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"y-yeah… I did…" I stuttered out, looking anywhere but those enchanting blue eyes of his.


End file.
